what happened to US?
by darknite0403
Summary: All is not well between Abhijit and Tarika after marriage.The equation "you" "me" equals US is no longer there.Tarika wants Abhijit to accept for his second marriage.And Tarika is ready to go to any extent to make it possible.Abhijit doesn't know why Tarika is acting like this and sought Daya's help. Will they be able to prove this equation or will there be any new variable added?
1. Chapter 1

**Publisher's note:  
**Yes guys I am just a publisher. The whole concept, idea and riting part belongs to our very own friend **DUEDROP29**. All credits goes to her only.

**Author's note:**

Guys this is my first fan fiction. Hope you guys like it. Please read and enjoy. Meet you again in the end.

* * *

**Abhirika home:**

**8:30 pm:**

_Atmosphere on the dining table was tensed._

Abhijit(controlling his anger): Enough Tarika me tumhe phele bhi bata dia hai or ab phir bataa raha huin ki tum jo keh rahe ho ye nhe ho sakta.

Tarika(equalling his level): Kyun nahe ho sakta? Akhir is me burai he kya ha?

Abhijit(pleading tone): Please Tarika ab ma is topic pe or baat nahe karna chata.

Tarika: Lekin...

Abhijit: Stop it Tarika or ab chup chap khana khaa lo.

Tarika(folding her hands): To tik hai Abhijeet agar tum mere baat nahe mano ga to mai bhi khana nahe khaongi.

_Abhirika are fighting from last 1 week on a same topic. No one is ready to back out & now Tarika decide to boycott food because she knew now Abhijit have no other choice to reject her wish._

Abhijit: Tarika jann, please eat something. You ate nothing since last night.

Tarika: Mujhe kuch nahe khana jab tak tum mere baat nahe mano ga.

Abhijit: Lekin Tarika...

Tarika: Tum mere baat nahe mano ga to ma bhi khana nahe khaongi.

Abhijit(in a surrender tone): Ok fine ma tumhari har baat mano ga but please phele tum kuch khaa lo tum na kal sa kuch nahe khaya hai. Iss tarha tumhari tabiyat kahrab ho jaa gi.

Tarika(showing her up turned hand before him): Promise.

Abhijit(keeping his hand on her): Promise. But ab kuch khaa lo.

Tarika( hugged Abhijeet & said in teary voice): I know Abhi tum mere baat zaror mano ga thanks Abhi thank u so much u don't know how much happy today I am.

Abhijit: Ok ok now eat something.

Tarika(thinking something ) : Hmmmm yeah.

**Abhirika's bedroom:**

**12:30 am**

_Abhijeet is sleeping but Tarika is still awake. Tarika was sitting on a window panel & staring at the moon thinking._

Tarika(teary eyes): Abhi tumha ghusa aa raha ho ga. Abhijeet mujh pa but ma kya karon ma ya sab tumhari khushi keliya kar rahe huin. Please forgive me i know i hurting you a lot but i am doing this for your happiness. Tumhari khushi sa bhar kar mere liya kuch nahe ha.

**Next Morning 7am:**

Tarika wake up with a jerk & saw the time.

Tarika: Oh god! Aaj to late ho gaya.

Tarika turned her face to wake up Abhijeet but he is not in his place

Tarika(worried): Yeh Abhijeet kaha chala gaya? Ho sakta hai fresh ho raha ho?

_Tarika went towards the bathroom and knocked the door of washroom. But there was no response. Tarika pushed the door and it opened._

Tarika: Darwza to khola hai.

_After checking all over the home in vain she was really worried for Abhijeet._

**In Bedroom:**

_She picked her cell & dialled Abhijeet's number. After 3 bells he picked up the call._

Abhijit: Hello!

Tarika: Abhi tum itni subha kaha chala gai ho tumha pata hai ma kitni worried huin?

Abhijit: Relex Tarika. ACP Sir na jaldi bureau bulaya tha to ma aa gaya & jis time ma aaya tha you were sleeping & i didn't want to disturb you. So chal pada.

Tarika: Ok

Abhijit: Bye.

Tarika:Bye.

**In CID Bureau: **

**7:30am**

Daya: Kya boss itni subha subha kyun bulya ha breakfast bhi nahe karna dia sab thek to ha na...?

Abhjiti: Kuch bhi thek nahe ha Daya. Ek problem hai

Daya: Kya problem ? Aur ma 3 days sa dekh raha ho tum bahut tension ma lag raha ho phele socha tha ki tum se pouch lo phir socha jab tum thek smjho ga to mujha khud he batao ga.

Abhijit: Ma yeh baat sab ke samne nahe batana chata tha bus ise liye jaldi bula liya or haan abi iss baat ko kise ko bhi pata nahe lagna chaheya jab tak is ka koi solution na mil jaaye Muskan ko bhi nahe batana.

Daya: Tik ha boss. Ab batao ki baat kya hai?

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you fr reading**. **So how was it guys? Tell me if anything to be changed or improved. And please as this is my first story i am expecting a lot of reviews as it will encourage me a lot. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASH BACK 1 WEEK AGO :**

In Abhirika's Beadroom both are sitting on a bed Abhi is reading current case file & Tarika is thinking something.

Tarika: Abhi ik baat kaho...?

Abhi(looking at file): hmmm yeah

Tarika: Abhijeet tm dosri shadi kar lo.

Abhi(put file on a side table) : Mere iss time mazak ka mood nahe ha Tarika or ab so jao nahe to subha late ho jaa ga salunke sir tumhe to kuch nahe kahe ge but ACP sir mere class le lein ge or kal mujhw jaldi utha dena ACP sir ke sath meeting ma jana ha.

Tarika: Abhijeet ma mazak nahe kar rahe mein serious ho.

Abhi: Kal baat kara ga Good Night.

Tarika: ok good night.

**After 3 nights:**

Tarika said same thing.

Abhijeet(in very angry tone): Are u mad Tarika us din mujha laga ka tum mazak kar rahe ho but tum to serious he ho gai ho ye impossible ha Tarika ma yeh soch bhi nahe sakta or agar ma tumhari baat maan bhi leta ho to tum kise ka sath share kar sakti ho...?

Tarika(silent)

Abhi(shouting): Tum mere baat ka ans do Tarika tum mujha kise ka sath share kar sakte ho

Tarika: haan

Abhi: To phir jab ma kisi larika sa baat karta ho ya phir koi larki mujh sa hans ka baat kara to tumha bura kyun lagata ha?

Tarika: Us waqt baat kuch or thi or ab baat kuch or ha tm samjhna ki koshish karo Abhijeet ab sab change ho gaya ha.

Abhijeet: Kuch nahe change hoa ha.

Tarika: Plz Abhi meri baat samjhna ki koshish to karo.

Abhi: Me kuch nahi smjhna chata Tarika ...?

Abhi: Chlo 1 secs ko tumhari baat maan leta ho mein jis larki sa shadi karo ga wo agr mujha tmhara sath share na karna ko tyar hoi to tumhara kya ho ga...?

Tarika: Zarori to nhi ha na k asa hi ho

Abhijeet: Or agar yeh ho gaya to tum kya karo gi mein na is baat ka answer manga ha Tarika?

Tarika remain silent

Abhi: Dekha tumhara pas is baat ka koi jawab nhi ha na

Tarika: Wo...

Abhi: Bus ab mein is topic pe baat nahi karna chata tarika

**PRESENT:**

Daya: oh to tum bus itni si baat ko la ka 1 week se tension mein ho.

Abhi: Daya yeh tumha itni si baat lag rahi ha.

Daya(very calmly): Boss tum har baat ko la k tension kyun leta ho mein ho na.

Abhi: Tum kya karo ga hain..?

Daya: Tumha mujh pe bhrosa nhi ha kya

Abhi: Khud se bhi jada bhrosa ha

Daya: To thek ha ab tum tenion na lo kyun k tumha tension mein dekh k mujha tum sa jada tension hoti ha.

Abhi(hug Daya): Tumhar hota hoa mujha koi tension nahi ha but phir bhi mujha batao tum karo ga kya..? Kahin tum Tarika ko samjhana k bara mein to nhi soch raha agar yeh soch raha ho to is ka koi faida nhi mein us tum sa jada smjha chuka ho or wo koi baat suna ko tyar nhi ha.

Daya: Boss sanas le lo mein is tarha ka kuch nahi soch raha ho.

Abhi: Toh phir..?

Daya: Phele kise acha se restaurant mein khana khilao ga phir batao ga

Abhi:Wo toh khila do ga kyun k mujha pata ha.(in naughty tone)wesa Daya kya Muskan acha khana nhi bnati kya..?

Daya: Kyun..?

Abhijeet: Woh kya hai na k tum week mein 2 ya 3 din restaurant sa kahna khata ho is liya poucha.

Daya: Kya ha na boss Muskan ka hath ka kahna roz khaa k bore ho jata ho to is liya tast change karna k liya bahir ka khana kha leta ho

Abhi: Hmm Muskan is ka matlab acha khna nhi banati..?

Daya: Yehe samjh lo

Muskan: Kya kaha utm na Daya k mein acha khna nahi banati..?

Daya looking at Abhijeet and said slowly: Kya boss marwa dia na tm na

Daya: Mein mazak kar raha tha muski

Muskan: Jhoot mat bolo mein na sab suna tum na khud kaha ha k mein acha khna nhi banati

Daya: Mein kyun jhoot bola ga mujha pata tha k tum

Muskan(in anger): Ab sa tum roz bahar hi kahna khana (and she go to their respective desk)

Daya: Boss tmhari waja se mujh sa naraz ho gai wo ab usa manana k liya shopping karani para gi

tumha pata tha k wo pecha khari ha to bata deta ab..

Abhi: Mein to sirf mazak kar raha tha mujha kya pata tha wo serious ho jaa gi

Daya: Tumhara mazak mujha bohat mehnga para gaya

Abhi: Acha mein samjha do ga usa k tum mazak kar raha tha or mujha yakeen ha k wo mere baat zaror mana gi

Daya: ok


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 Days

In R-City Mall

Muskan,Tasha & Tarika came for some shopping  
Tasha: kya hoa yar kahn dekh rahi ho  
Tarika:kuch nhi  
Muskan: Tmha ho kya gaya ha tarika  
Tarika: Mjha kuch nhi hoa ha (for changing the topic) bohat shoping kar li ab coffee pena chala bohat dil kar raha ha.  
Muskan & Tasha: ok chalo

IN A COFFEE SHOP

Tarika Enter in a coffee shop tasha & muskan follow her & suddenly her facial expressions changed but manged herself and said coffee nhi icecream khana chlta hain bohat dil kar raha ha or yahan pass mein new icecream polor open hoa ha bohat achi icecream milti ha.

Muskan:Bt abhi toh tmhara coffee pena ka dil kar raha tha or ab suddenly icecream?

Tasha:Theek ha na icecream khana chlta ha mera toh phele bhi coffee pena ka dil nhi kar raha tha.

After icecream 3 girls go to their home's

Tarika(talking to her self): pata nhi abhi phone kyun nhi utha raha ha kab sa try kar rahi ho ab yeh last time ha us k baad mein bhi call nhi karo gi(she dial abhijeet's no. last time but now his cell is switched off)(in angar) ab us ka phone switched off kyun ha.

9:00 PM

Abhirika's HOME

Tarika making dinner & then door bell ring she go & open the door saw abhi.

Abhi: Hey tarika(moving toword's lounge)

Tarika: Hey bohat khush lag raha ho kya hoa koi khass baat ha?

Abhi: Mein toh hamesha hi khush retha ho.

Tarika: Acha ab jaldi sa fresh ho jao me dinner lagati ho

Abhijeet move toword's room & tarika move toword's kitchen

Abhi came in lounge

Tarika(after seeing him said) dinner ready ha aa joa jaldi sa nhi toh thnda ho jaa ga.

Abhi:Tarika mein dinner kar k aaya ho tm kar lo

Tarika: yeh kya baat hoi abhijeet mein sab kuch tmhari psand ka bnya tha or dinner bahir sa hi kar aa ho.

Abhi:Tarika 1 cup coffee bna dena dinner kar k head mein bohat pain ho rahi ha(after saying this he open tv & start watching news)

Tarika goes in to the kitchen & start making coffee for abhijeet & herself.

After 10 min tarika came in lounge give one cup abhijeet & sat besides abhijeet wd her coffee

Abhi(after taking sip): Thnx or iss time bohat dil kar raha tha k 1 achi si coffee mil jaa

Tarika(smiles)!Abhi ik baat poucho?  
Abhi:Haan poucho

Tarika:tm na kya socha?

Abhi:matlab?

Tarika:dosri shadi ko le k?

Abhi:Hmmm bohat socha or mjha laga k tm theek kahe rahi ho k mjha dosri shadi kar leni chahiya

Tarika:Toh tm kis sa shadi karo ga?koi psand ha kya tmha?

Abhi:Han ik psand ha bt tmha tension kyun ho rahi ha?jelouis ho rahe ho kya?

Tarika:mein kyun jeloius ho gi?

Abhi:acha mjha laga k tm jelous ho rahi ho gi.

Tarika:Aaj tm priya k sath tha na evening mein?

Abhi:han bt tmha kesa pata?

Tarika:mein muskan or tasha k sath shopping karna gai thi toh tmha or priya ko sath dekha

priya pasand ha kya?tm us sa shadi karo ga?

Abhi:hann bhi or nhi bhi

Tarika:matlab?

Abhi:kuch nhi & koi or baat kara?

Tarika:hmm sure kyun nhi

Then they are talking about how the spend their day & after that they r going for sleep.

NEXT MORNING IN BEAURO

Daya:Toh tarika ko bta dia apna desion?

Abhi:hann bata dia ha.

Daya: toh kya kaha us na?

Abhi:kuch bhi nhi tm na bata ya muskan ko or usa smjha bhi dia na?

Daya:Han boss usa sab smjha dia ha & chinta ki koi zarorat nhi ha so relax sab theek ho jaa ga or han bs yeh baat mjha tmha muskan or tasha ko pata ha bs.

Abhi: or agar koi garbar ho gai ya phir acp sir ko ya phir kisi or ko pata lag gya toh?

Daya:uff ik toh tm bohat tesion leta ho sab theek ho ga.

Muskan & Tasha came

Muskan: Ap tension na lo dada sab theek ho ga.

Abhi smiles

Abhi:Tasha tm na vivek ko bhi bata ya ha kya yeh sab?

Tasha:nhi usa ko nhi bata ya ha.

Abhi:Acha(thinking some thing)daya acp sir kitna din mein aa ga dehli sa?

Daya:3 sa 4 din ?

Abhi: Ok kuch nhi asie hi poucha tha.

Vivek(to freedy):sir sir

Freedy:kya ha vivek agar ik baar bhi sir kheta toh bhi teri baat sun leta mein doo baar khena ki kya jarorat thi.

Vivek:mjha laga k ap kuch soch raha ha tabhi do baar sir bulaya mein socha k ho sakta ha ap na suna na ho.

Freedy: o ho vivek jo baat ha jaldi karo mein bohat zarori baat soch raha tha or tm na distrub kar dia

Vivek:wo sir..

Freedy:jo bhi baat ha vive jaldi bato mera pass time nhi ha

Vivek:sir aap ko nhi lagta k abhijeet or daya sir or muskan or tasha in sab k bech kuch chl raha ha?

Freedy:mein bhi yehi soch raha tha k akhir chakar kya ha.

Vivek:ap ko kuch pata ha k in sab k bech kya chl raha ha?

Freedy:mjha ka pata or vivek tasha tmhari girlfrnd ha us na tmha kuch nhi bata ya kya?

Vivek:nhi sir meri toh kal sa baat hi nhi hoi us sa or mjha pora vishvas ha k woh mjha nhi bata gi.

Freedy:tmha kyun nhi bata gi wo?

Then Beauro phone's ring

Vivek recive the call

Vivek:hello CID Beauro...

Vivek:Acha theek ha hum aa raha andhari k pass ik lash mili ha.

Daya:Theek ha jaldi chalo.

A/N:Thank u guyz for ur reviwe's it's realy encourage me & sorry for late updating.  
Hope u liked this chp too plz r&r. :)


	4. Chapter 4

CID team reached murder spot. Abhijeet was checking the dead body. Vivek was clicking the photos of dead body, Tasha & Muskan search around for evidences. Daya & Fredy were asking questions.

Fredy: Is laash ko sab se phele kisne dekha tha?  
Man1: Sahab mene dekha tha.  
Daya: Kya aap mein se koi is admi ko janta ha?  
Man1: Nahi sahab  
Daya (to man1): Tum is khali godown mein kya karne aye the?  
Man1: Sahab mein apne sir k khene pe is godown ki saaf safayi k liya aaya tha.  
Fredy: Kya kaha tumhare sir ne?  
Man1: Unhone kaha tha k is godown ki ache se saaf safayi kar dena kyun k aaj kuch log aa rahe hain yeh godown dekhne k liye.  
Daya: Dekhne keliye matlab?  
Man1: Yeh godown sell karna hai is liya.  
Fredy: Acha yeh batao k is se phela bhi koi log aye the yeh godown lena k liya?  
Man1: Ji phele bhi 2 log aye the.  
Daya: Kitne din phele aye the yeh log?  
Man1: 9 ya 10 din phele.  
Fredy: Tik hai.  
Daya: Apne sir ka mobile number batao or office ka address bhi.

After 15 mins all team left the place.

**In Quails :**

Abhijeet dailed Rajat's no.s

Abhijeet: Hello Rajat mein tumhe ek address send kar raha huin tum or Purvi wahan jaa k investigation karo.  
Rajat: ok sir (call end)  
Abhijeet : Vivek tum iss admi ki call details nikalo & Tasha or Muskan tum dono is aadmi ki kundli nikalo. Or haan Purvi ko is admi ki photo send kar do.

**CID Beureau:**

All were busy in their specific tasks. Beureau phone rang .

Daya: Hello CID beureau.  
Salunke: Arre Daya mein salunkhe bol raha hon. Tum log lab aao.  
Daya: Tik ha 5 min mein aa rahe hain.

After call:

Daya: Abhijeet salunke sir na lab mein bulaya ha.

Abhi: Tik hai Tasha Fredy tum log mere sath chalo.

**Forensic Lab:**

Fredy: kuch pata chala k is admi ki maut kese huyi.

Salunkhe: Haan goli lagne se

Fredy: Yeh toh humein bhi pata ha sir or kuch pata chala.

Salunkhe: Fredy reports ayegi toh pata chale ga k is ki maut sirf goli lagne se huyi ha ya kis or cheez se.

Tasha: Sir apne record se kuch pata chla is admi ke bare mein?

Salunkhe: Nahi.

Abhi: Or kuch pata chala ya nahi.

Salunkhe: Tum bhi ACP ki tarha hala na macha dia karo abi Tarika ayegi reports le k toh sab pata chal jaa ga k goli se hi maut huyi hai ya phir kisi or cheez sa.

(Tarika entered in a lab)

Salunkhe: Lo Tarika aagyi reports le k.

Fredy: Dr. Tarika kya ha reoprts mein is admi ki maut kesa huyi.

Tarika: Sir goli lagne ki waja se hi maut huyi hai.

Abhi: Tik hai or kuch pata chala?

Tarika: Haan kuch finger prints mila hai is ki body se woh check karna hai.

Abhi: Tik check kar k bata dena.

Tarika: Ok

**In Beureau:**  
Muskan: Tasha kuch pata chala is admi ke bare mein.

Tasha: Nahi sab record chek kar liya ha kuch nahi pata chala.

Muskan: Toh phir news paper mein de dete hain, ho sakta hai k kuch pata chal jaye.

Tasha: Yeh acha idea ha.

Vivek(to Daya): Sir yeh rahi is admi ki call details.

Daya: Tik hai.

**In Office :**

Rajat: mujhe aap k sir se milna hai abhi.

Girl: Sir appointment ka bina kisi se nahi milte, agar aap ne appoinment nahi li hai toh le k aaiyega.

Purvi: Hum CID se hain(showing her card)

Girl: Sorry mam mein abhi sir ko batati huin(dailing number) hello sir CID se kuch log aye hain ap se milne k liye( after listning) ok sir. Sir ne ap logo ko bulya ha.

Purvi: Ok kahan hai cabin?

Girl: Straight jaa k right.

Rajat: Ok thanks

**In Cabin:**

Rajat: Hello mein Senior Inpector Rajat(hand shake) or yeh Sub Inspector Purvi CID se.

Viren: Hello my name is Viren. Sab theek toh hai ap log yahan?

Rajat: Ji hum ne suna hai k ap apna ek godown sell kar rahe hain. Is it right?

Viren: Aap ne tik suna hai.

Rajat: Aap k us godown se ek admi ki laash mili ha.

Viren: Kya? Oh my god

Purvi: Yeh admi hai(showing photo)jante hain is ko?

Viren: Ye?

Rajat: Ji ye. Aap jante hain ya nahi?

Viren: Kuch din phele kuch log godown dekhna aye the un k sath tha ye admi.

Rajat: Kya naam tha un logo ka or aap k pass un logon ka koi contact number hai?

Viren: Mr. Ahuja tha un ka naam & 1 minute(calling her secretary) Anjali mera cabin mein aao jaldi.

Anjali: May i come in sir.

Viren: Yes(pointing towords Anjali) yeh meri secretary hai or yeh log CID se hain & they need 's contact number. Jaldi le k aao

Anjali: Ok sir abhi le k aayi.(after 2 mins) yeh raha Mr. Ahuja ka cell no.

Purvi: Thanks

Rajat: Agar zaroroat padi ho dobara ayenge.

Viren: Yeah sure its my pleasure k ap k kam aa sako.

& they left the place.

**IN CAR:**

Rajat: Purvi is number par call kar k dekho.

Purvi: (dailed no. bt its switched off) yeh number switched off ha.

Rajat: Mujha phele hi pata tha. Tik hai Beureau chalta hain.

Purvi: Ok

**In Beureau:**

Rajat & Purvi enterd in a beureau.

Abhi: Tum dono ka hi wait kar rahe the hum. Kuch pata chala?

Rajat: Sir us company k owner ka naam Viren hai or jab hum ne us ko picture dekhai toh us ne iss ko pechan liya tha. Kuch din phele jo log godown dekhna aa tha un k sath tha yeh admi.

Abhi: Naam bataya us admi ka jo godown dekhna aaya tha?

Rajat: Mr. Ahuja naam hai un ka number liya tha but as usual number switched off hai.

Daya: Vivek tum iss number ki sari information nikalo.

Vivek: Ok sir

Abhijeet's phone rang

Abhi: Haan Tarika...tik hai.

Rajat: Kya hua sir?

Abhi: Tarika ne finger prints match kia hai or wo humare recods mein nahi hai.

Tasha: Sir yeh case toh complicated hota jaa raha ha.

Abhi: Tasha yeh case ab Mr. Ahuja hi solve kara ga.

Tasha: Matlab sir?

Abhi: Tasha mujhe pora vishwas hai k is sab k pehchan usi ka hath hai.

Vivek: Sir mobile company walo sa baat kar li hai woh abhi is number ki information fax kar raha hai.

Daya: tik hai.

Muskaan: Sir fax aa gaya.(handed to abhi)

Abhi: Yeh number toh Ahuja ke naam pe hai or is mein is k ghar ka address hai.

Daya: Toh phir chalte hain us k ghar.

**MR. AHUJA'S HOUSE:**

After 3 bells servent came and open the door.

Servent: Ji aap log kon?

Daya: Hum CID se hain tumhara sir hain ghar pe?

Servent: Nahi wo toh office mein ha.

Daya: Tik hai un k office ka address do.

Servent: 1 min sir

Daya: Ab is k office he jana pare ga.

Servent: (handed 1 paper towords Daya) yeh un k office ka address hai.

Daya: Tik ha.

& They reach Mr. Ahuja's office

Muskan: Hum CID se hain Mr. Ahuja se milna ha. Un ka cabin kaha ha?

Girl: Left side pe.

Muskaan: ok

Abhi: Ab sab ye hi batyega.( entered in a cabin)hum CID se hain.

Ahuja: Ji batayiye.

Rajat: Aap kuch din phele ek godown dekhne gaye the?

Ahuja: Ji lekin is se aap ko kya ?

Rajat: Aap k sath jo log the un mein se ek admi ka khoon ho gaya hai or pata hai k us ki lash kahaan se mili ha?

Ahuja: Kahaan se?

Rajat: Usi godown se mili hai.

Ahuja: Toh yeh sab aap muje kyun bata rahe hain?

Daya: Kyun k wo admi ap k sath tha(showing photo). Yeh ha wo admi hume is ka naam or address chaheya .

Ahuja: Tik ha(calling her secretary & said to give address)

Daya: Ap ka bussines toh garments ka ha na?

Ahuja: Ji.

Rajat:Aap itni dur godown kyun lena cha rahe hain? Wo ap ko bohat dur nahi pare ga?

Ahuja: bus yunhe

Rajat: Vivek tum is admi k ghar phone kar k bata do.

Vivek: Ok(dialled number)(after telling)Bata dia sir

**IN QUAILS:**

Rajat: Sir mujhe is admi mein garbar lag rahi ha.

Abhi: Lagta hai k is par nazar rakhni para gi. (Thinking some thing) Tum log mujhe yahi utar do. Or tum sab apna ghar jao.

Rajat: Aap ghar nahi jaa rahe ho sir?

Abhi: Kaam yaad aa gaya ha wo kar k jao ga.

Daya stoped the car & Abhi came out

Daya: Mein bhi chaluin?

Abhi: Nahi

Daya: Tik hai.

Daya firstly drop Tasha. Vivek also came out from the car.

Daya: Vivek tumhe bhi tumhare ghar drop kar deta huin.

Vivek: Nahi sir mujhe kuch kaam hai yahan pe to mein walk karta hoa chala jao ga.

Muskan: Vivek tumhe Tasha k sath time spend karna ha na toh jhot kyun bol raha ho.

Purvi: Are Muskan kyun tang kheench rahi ho dekho kitna blush kar raha ha.

Vivek( looking at Tasha): Mein kahan blush kar raha ho.

Daya: Chal late ho raha ha ?

Muskan: Haan haan chalo

Rajat & Daya disscus about case & Muskan and Purvi talk about shoping.

Daya: Oh god u girls r too much tum tired nahi hoti shoping ki baata kar kar k .

Muskan: Nahi( lookin at purvi's hand) wow Purvi kitna beautiful braclet hai. Kis ne dia?

Purvi: (looking in a back view mirror) kis ne nahi diya hai yar khud lia ha.

Muskan: Agar khud lia ha to mirror mein kya dekh rahi thi. Rajat sir ne dia ha na?

Purvi: Nahi toh( changing topic) acha phir kal sham mein chala shoping pa agar jaldi free ho ga tum Tarika or Tasha se bhi pouch lena.

Muskan: Tik hai un se bhi puch luin gi.

Daya: Rajat tumhara ghar aa gaya

Rajat: Bye

Then they drop Purvi

Daya's phone ring

Daya: Haan Abhi(after listing) acha han kar luinga ok bye.

Musi: Kya hua sab theek hai?

Daya: Haan woh us ne kaha hai k mein Tarika se reports collect kar luin or is case ki file bhi jalid hi complet kar lo.

Musi: Acha.

They reached Abhi's house. After 1 bell Tarika came and open the door.

Tarika:What a surprise tum dono yahan.

Daya: Woh Abhijeet ka call aya tha k tm sa reports collect kar lo.

Tarika: Acha tum log betho mein abhi la k aai.

After 5 mins Tarika came with reports

Tarika: Yeh rahi reports acha yeh batao kya loge tea , coffee ,ya jucie?

Musi: Kuch bhi nhi bas reports la li ha. Abhi daya ko ghar jaa k case ki file bhi ready karni ha so hum nikalta hain.(they get up)

Musi &Daya: Bye

Tarika: Bye

Musi: Oh mein toh bhool hi gai tumha batana mein, Tasha or Purvi na kal shopping pe jana ka plan kia ha tumhara kya program ha?

Tarika: Abhi kuch nhi bata sakti .

Musi: Ok meet u tommorow bye

Tarika: Bye

Tasha's Home

Tasha: Coffee

Vivek:Thanks(holding her hand)tasha tm sa ik baat poucho.

Tasha: Haan poucho na itni formality ki kya zarurat ha.

Vivek: woh tm log subha mein kya baat kar raha tha?

Tasha: k..kuch bhi toh nahi

Vivek(in emotional blakmaling tone): Tasha tum mujha kuch bhi nahi batati ho. Tum sa achi Muskan or Tarika ha jo Daya or Abhijeet sir ko sub kuch bata deti ha. Huh

Tasha: Tumha kya lagta ha Vivek tum yeh sab kaho ge or mein tumha sab bata do gi(smiling)

vivek: Mein na aisa toh nahi kaha k sab bata do bs hint da do mein guess kar lo ga.

Tasha: Not now just wait for some time then i will tell u every thing.

Vivek: Ok as u wish i m not forcing u( & kissed on her forhead)

They start to talk about their future & many more topics.

Vivek: Oh it's 12 i have to go nahi to kal subha late ho jao ga. Bye take care

Tasha: Bye & call me when u reached home ok

Vivek(smiling): ok

**OTHER SIDE:**

Abhijeet is going to meet his informer mangu

Abhi: Kya mangu kab sa tera wait kar raha ho or tu ab aaya ha.

Mangu: Sorry sahab wo thora waqt lag gaya.

Abhi: Acha yeh bata koi khabar laya ha?

Mangu: Ji bohat bari khabar laya ho

Abhi: Toh jaldi bata

Mangu: woo...

Abhi: Acha smjh gaya ye le tere paisa.

Mangu: Aap ka shak tik tha sahab woh drug smugling ka bhi kam karta ha or wo kal subha ki flight se mumbai se bahar jaa raha ha.

Abhi: Khabar paki ha?

Mangu: 100% paki ha.

Abhi: Tik ha tu jaa.

Jo kuch bhi karna ha raat mein hi karna ha abhi sab ko inform karta ho k abhi action lena ha.

Calling someone

Abhi: Hello haan tm sab ko call kar k inform karo abhi action lena ha or half hour k baad highway k pass wali road par mila. Or file complet kar li daya?

Daya: Haan almost complete hai.

Abhi: Tik hai.

**AFTER HALF HOUR:**

Abhi: Ready

All: Yes sir

Abhi: Ok

**Unknown place:**

Daya: Total 10 people r inside,vivek back side,freedy left side,rajat right side,mein or abhijeet front sa jaa ga. & purvi,muskan or tasha tum log bahar raho ga jab hum bula tab hi aana. ok & every thing is clear now.

All: yes

Abhi: Apni apni positions par chala jao & theek 5 mins baad action la ga.

All: Ok

Daya break the front door & they entered in a small house.

Man: Hahaha dekha mujha pata tha tm log yahan zaror aao ga kyun k yeh mera he plan tha. Tum log kya smjhte ho tum log he plan bana sakta ho. Or abhijeet tum toh kuch zayda he smjhdar banta ho mangu ko mein hi bheja tha tm logo ko yahn tak lana k liya. Pakr lo in sab ko nearly 20 gones are appear from their hidden places.

Daya(to abhijeet in slow voice): Yeh vivek kahan ha?

Suddenly all heard a bullet sound they turned to see wht happend.(girls also came inside)

Vivek(pointing gun towards the boss): Sab apni guns necha rakh do nahi toh tumhara boss ko maar do ga.

Boss: Sab apni guns rakh do.

All gones threw their guns.

Vivek: Fredy sir sab guns utha le.

Boss push Vivek with a jerk & he losses his balance & fell down.

Boss(in odering tone): Pakr lo sab ko.

& the fighting starts between CID team & Goons. After 15 mins they caught all goons.

Daya: Kyun mara us admi ko?

Boss: Kyun k woh mujhe blackmail kar raha tha k CID ko sab bata de ga. Is liya mar dia use.

Daya: Or mar k godown mein kyun dala?

Boss: Tak kisi ka shak mujh par na jaye.

Daya: Kitna acha plan banaya tha na tum ne hum se bachna k liya lekin phir bhi pakr gaye na Ahuja(slaps him) ab toh tumhe phansi ho gi.

Abhi: Fredy or vivek in logo ko le jao or jail mein baand kar do.

Fredy: Thank god case solve hoa.

**2:00 am Abhirika house:**

Tarika despraitly wating for Abhijeet

(Door opening sound)

Tarika: Abhi ho ga.

Abhi: Tum abhi tak jaag rahi ho.

Tarika: Tumhara he wait kar rahi thi. Tum fresh ho jao khana lagati huin.

Abhi: Nahi kaahna nahi khao ga bohat neend aa rahi hai.

Tarika: ok

After 15 min Abhijeet came after taking bath.

Tarika: Case solve ho gaya?

Abhi: Haan or please light off kardo.

Tarika: Acha & she switched off the lights.

**Next Morning CID BEUREAU:**

Abhi: Yar Daya mujhe bohat bura lag raha ha Tarika ko is Tarha neglect karna.

Daya: Mujhe pata hai but yeh karna bhi toh zaroori hai.

Abhi: Next plan kya hai.

Daya: ...samjh gaya.

Abhi: Haan

They start file work & day passed & no case reported.

**9:00 pm Abhirika house:**

Tarika is preparing dinner & Abhijeet is talking on a phone with someone.

Tarika: Kab se phone pa laga hoa hai itna nahi kar raha k aa k pucha la ka koi help toh nahi chahiye. Hmpf

Abhi: Haan us ka attention dinner banaa ki tarf kam or meri baato ki tarf zayda ha.

Person: Use shak toh nahi hua?

Abhi: Nahi & don't worry ho ga bhi nhi.

Tarika(calling abhijeet): Abhi jaldi aa jao dinner thanda ho jaa ga.

Abhi: 2 mins aa raha ho.(on phone) ok abhi mein dinner kar lo phir tumha call karta ho.

Person: Ok

Abhi: Ok i miss u to

Tarika(talking to her self): How mean kabhi mujha to i miss u nhi kaha or usa kitna aram sa kha raha ha(making face) i miss u too.

Abhi: Hmm smell toh bohat achi aa rahi ha.

Tarika similes & they start dinner


	5. Chapter 5

**Dayuskaan House:**

Muskan: Daya aajao dinner ready ha.

Daya: aa gaya

Muskan: Any improvement?

Daya: Haan thori si hai u hope k aaj raat k baad un ki life mein sab theek ho jayega.

Muskan: Don't worry sab theek ho jayega. Acha ab dinner start karo nahi toh thanda ho jaa ga.  
**  
Abhirika House:**

After Dinner

Tarika is busy in cleaning kitchen & Abhijeet in bedroom talking with Daya.

Daya: Tarika kahan ha?

Abhi: Kitchen mein ha.

Daya: Tumne use bataya?

Abhi: Abhi room mein ayegi phir batao ga.

Daya: Ok & best of luck

Abhi: Lagta ha Tarika aa rahi ha.

Daya: Theek ha ab usa bata dena.

Abhi: Ok bye

Tarika enter into the room

Tarika: Daya se baat kar rahe the?

Abhi: Haan bus case discussion kar rahe the. Tarika i want to tell u something.

Tarika: Haan batao

Abhi: Mein or Priya kal court marriage kar raha hain.

After hearing thisher eyes become wet & she don't understand what to say & how to react but control her emotions.

Tarika(with fake smile on face): Ye toh achi baat ha Abhijeet.

Abhi(showing ring): Yeh dekho mein priya k liye li hai kesi ha?

Tarika(teary voice): Ve..rrry preety

Abhi: Mein fresh ho k aata ho.

Some tear drop from her eye & she start silently crying.

Tarika: Why am I crying. Abhijeet yeh sab mera khena par hi toh kar raha ha. Mujhe toh khush hona chaheya but phir bhi mein khush kyun nahi huin. Abhijeet was right k mein bohat ghalat decision le rahi huin but ab mein kya karo.

_**Flash Back:**___

(After 1 year of their marriage & Tarika is pregnant)

They are going for Tarika's routine check -up & after that they r going for having ice cream.

_**In Ice cream parlour:**___

Abhijeet give their order to waiter

Tarika(in complaning tone) : Thank god abhijeet aaj tum ne mera liye thora time toh nikala. Aaj 1 week k baad hum ne kuch time sath spend kia ha.

Abhi: Kya karuin yar ACP sir city mein nahi ha or case mein bhi itna ulajh gaya tha k tumhe time hi nahi de saka is k liya very sorry but 2 din baad ACP sir aa jayege phir mein tumhe full time duinga.

Tarika(smiles & say): Mujha ache se pata hai Sr. Inspector Abhijeet mein toh mazak kar rahi thi.

Waiter serves their ice cream & he goes. They start eating ice cream & for making environment light & happy they start to talk about their future baby.

_After finishing their ice creams they left the place_

_**In Car:  
**__  
Tarika: Pata hai Abhijeet aaj din mein dr. Salunke ka phone aaya tha puch rahe the k tum mera khyal rekhte ho ya nahi._

Abhi: Acha to phir tum ne kya kaha?

Tarika: Kya khena tha jo sach tha bata dia.

Abhi: Kya sach bataya tumne?

Tarika: Yehi k tum mera bohat khyal rekhte...

Tarika's phone ring

Tarika: Hey Musi

Musi: Hey doctor k pass s ho?

Tarika: Haan bus ab ghar jaa rahe hain

Then suddenly a truck came from front & they meet with an accident

Muskan: Hello Tarika…

_**IN CITY HOSPITAL:**___

Dayuskan , Vivesha & Fredy in hospital

Daya: dr. ab Abhijeet or Tarika kese hain?

Dr. Amit: Abhijeet ko to thori chot aai ha but Tarika ki condition serious hai & she looses her baby too.

After hearing this news all are shocked & sad.

Daya: Kya hum un se mil sakte hain.

Dr. Amit: Abhijeet ko room mein shift kar dia to aap un se mil lijiye.

Muskan: Or Tarika?

Dr. Amit: Us ko abhi hum ICU mein shift karenge & 24 hours observation mein rakha hai.

_They are going to meet Abhijeet_

Daya: Ab kesa feel kar rahe ho?

Abhi: Phele se theek ho or Tarika kahaan hai use zayda chot to nahi lagi?

Daya tell Abhijeet what dr. Amit said. After hearing this Abhijeet screamed out. Daya and others had hard time controlling him.

Abhi: Daya mein ye sab Tarika ko kese batauinga?

Daya: Lekin tumhe batana parega agar hum batyege to use zayda shock lagega.

Nurse: Aap log please bahar chaliye in ko abhi aram ki zoroorat hai.

_**IN CORRIDOR:**___

Tasha: Musi mujhe Tarika k liye bohut bura lag raha hai pata nahi use jab ye sab pata chalega tho.

Musi: Bura toh mujhe bhi bohat lag raha but kya karein use is reality ko face karna hi hoga & i m sure ki sab bohat jald normal ho jayega.

Nurse: Aap ki patient ko hosh aa gaya ha dr. ne kaha hai k aap un se mil saktae hain.

Tasha: Thank you.

Daya: 1 min mujhe lagta hai k hum sab se phele Abhijeet ko us se milna chahiye. Mein abhijeet ko bata k aaya k Tarika ko hosh aa gaya ha.

Dr. Amit: How are you feeling now Tarika?

Tarika: Feeling better & can I ask u something?

Dr. Amit: Yeah sure

_Tarika: Is my baby is all right?_

Dr. Amit: Sorry but you lost your baby.

**PRESENT:**

After this she started thinking that she is incapable for having child & these lines always echo in her ear whenever she remembers the accident.

Abhi(shaking her shoulder): Kab se awaaz de raha huin where are you lost?

Tarika tightly hug him & start crying.

Abhi: Hey please stop crying Tarika tumhe pata hai na k mein tumhe rote hua nahi dekh sakta.(wipping her tears)

Tarika: I'm sorry Abhi(again start crying)

Abhi: Please stop crying or batao hua kya hai.

Tarika(crying badly): You are right Abhi k mein tumhe kisi k sath share nahi kar sakti abhi mujhe se promise karo k tum mujhe chor kar nahi jaoge.

Abhi: Promise but stop crying & mein tumhe kabhi chor kar nahi jauinga.

Tarika: Promise me k tum Priya se shaadi bhi nahi karoge.

Abhi: Mein phele bhi Priya se shaadi nahi karne walatha.

Tarika(shocked): Matlab?

Abhi: Yeh mera or Daya ka plan tha k tumhe realise karana tha k tumhara decision wrong hai or tum mujhe kisi k sath share nahi kar sakti & is plan mein Tasha or Muskan ne bhi humari help ki. Ab sab sort out ho gaya hai to mein Daya ko bhi sab bata deta huin(& he calls daya)

Daya: Haan boss kya hua bata dia?

Abhi: Haan & everything is sorted out now and thanks yaar yeh sab tere waja se sort out hua hai.

Daya: Mein Muskan ko batata huin or phir tujhe call karta huin ok bye.

Abhi: Bye

Tarika: Thanks.

Abhi: Wo ki liya

Tarika: Mujhe realise karane kliye.

And they hug each other.

**A/N:** Finally it is completed. I know it was a silly story but if you liked it please review. :)


End file.
